


Thank you

by frecklesarechocolate



Series: Season Nine Coda Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s09e07 Bad Boys, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Schmoop, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate





	Thank you

He checks up on them, Sonny and the boys. He chats with Timmy about every two weeks, and Timmy tells him about school, and his friends, and how he wants to hunt ghosts, like Dean does.

Dean tells him, “No, you don’t want to do that, it’s not at all what it’s cracked up to be. Besides, Sonny needs you to keep an eye on things. I need you to help Sonny.”

Timmy sounds skeptical of this, but he says okay, albeit reluctantly.

Dean and Sam come back when Timmy goes into middle school, preteen years heavily awkward. His thick glasses slide down his nose, his cheeks are scarred with acne. But when the Impala rumbles up, he leaps off the porch and into Dean’s arms.

Dean introduces Timmy to Cas, who’s with them now, finally. Cas kneels down and solemnly shakes Timmy’s hand. Timmy grips Cas the way Dean showed him, string and sure, maintaining eye contact.

Cas, who has a knack for knowing exactly what to say to children, says, “That’s a fine handshake you’ve got there, young man.”

Timmy glows at the compliment.

They come back for Timmy’s graduation, and Dean and Cas hold hands as Timmy crosses the stage to get his diploma. Grown out of his awkward stage, Timmy stands tall, nearly as tall as Sam, his forearms corded with muscles earned from years of farm work for Sonny. Dean holds out his hand for Timmy to shake, and the younger man pulls Dean in for a hug.

Timmy goes off to college, and when he’s ready for the final youthful rite of passage, he invites the Winchesters again. The three of them are older now, slower, more gray, than brown haired, but they only have smiles for the young man - the adult - who stands proudly before them, diploma in hand.

Dean doesn’t bother with the handshake this time, going directly for a hug, and Timmy hugs back fiercely, whispering his thanks in Dean’s ear.

Every few years they hear from Timmy, a brief call, a card, an email. He invites them to his wedding, but they’re too far away to make it.

Timmy has two sons, and he names one of them Dean Samuel. There was not one dry eye in the bunker when that piece of news come through. Timmy never loses contact, though.

Every time he does manage to get in touch, Timmy always makes sure that the last thing he says is, “Thank you.”


End file.
